Challenges (OLD VERSION)
by Aersolace
Summary: All the challenges from my forums. (It's not very good in the beginning, but I promise it gets better!)
1. How Would You Know? The Flowers Of Life

How Would You Know? Challenge For The Flowers Of Life

RiverClan

Leader Graystar- gray tabby tom

Deputy Fireblaze- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

M. Cat Emberpool- black she-cat

Warriors

Goldenfrost- golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft amber eyeS

Sparrowflight- dark gray tom with green eyes

Queens

Fireblaze- (deputy), mother of Sparrowflight's kit;

Sunkit, a ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

In a heartbeat, I recognize the scarred ginger pelt, torn and stiff.

"Fireblaze!" I cried, desperately not wanting to recognize the limp pile of ginger fur in front of me as hers. Poor Sunkit. A current of emotions swept over me, and I almost drowned under the pressure. I have to stay strong, for Sunkit's sake. I pressed his nose into Fireblaze's cold fur, trying to smell her sweet smell again, but only the bitter scent of death lingered. I let out a shuddering breath, before I turned back to the cats that had brought Fireblaze back to camp. "What does anybody know about this?" I demanded, my voice harsher than he intended. Goldenfrost, a golden-brown tabby she-cat, stepped forward.

"My patrol found her body on the riverbank," she mewed softly, dipping her head to me.

"Sparrowflight? Why won't Fireblaze wake up?" Sunkit's mew asked behind him. I turned to the small ginger she-kit. Sunkit is my only link to Fireblaze now. I touched his nose to the three-moon old kit's.

"Sunkit, Fireblaze is dead." I tried to keep his mew steady, but grief throbbed though it. Sunkit began to tremble.

"Why did she leave us?" Sunkit asked in a small voice. I didn't know what to say to her, except the truth, even with all the cats around us, listening quietly.

"I don't know, Sunkit. I really don't know."

...

Three moons later, Sunkit, now Sunpaw is an apprentice. The new deputy, named moons ago, is me. There have been rumors, that I'm not Sunkit's father, and a ThunderClan tom named Bramblefang is. I try to ignore it, but there's no mistaking that Sunpaw resembles Bramblefang more than me. I sit patiently by the river, careful to not let my shadow fall over it. A flicker of movement alerts me and I swipe a paw down quicker than a snake, and a silver trout lands on the sandy shore, flopping around. I give the killing bite and remember that Fireblaze loved trout.

"Sparrowflight?" I turn to see Sunpaw. My grief and annoyance quickly fade like mist.

"Yes, Sunpaw?" I ask patiently. Sunpaw shuffles her ginger paws, her face expressionless.

"Are you really my father?" Her words hit me like needles. I hesitate before answering.

"Yes, Sunpaw, I am." I reply. Sunpaw paused, her green gaze dropping guiltily to stare at her paws.

"I've heard the rumors, Sparrowflight." Sunpaw mews quietly. "They're correct, you know. I don't look anything like you and I prefer land prey to fish." I stare at her and began to speaks, but she ignores me, so I become quiet.

"I've decided to join ThunderClan." I get up and stalk away. I'm all alone, Sunpaw's gone and so is Fireblaze. My parents and littermates are dead, too. I sit there, wherever I am, and raw anguish pierces my heart.

"Why, StarClan?" I wail. I stay like that until I hear quick paw-steps behind me, and I scent Goldenfrost just before I see her leap gracefully beside me. the golden-brown tabby she-cat's white muzzle and tail shimmer in the evening light.

"Hello, Sparrowflight." Goldenfrost mews warmly. I brush muzzles with her, and horror flashes through me. I'm moving on, but that means I'm forgetting Fireblaze, I think with pain. I flinch away and Goldenfrost looks at me with a question in her eyes. "You know that Fireblaze was a traitor, right?" she asks. I'm filled with fury. Fireblaze couldn't have been a traitor! She was too kind, compassionate, and loving to be one! I think fiercely.

"No she's not!" I reply. Goldenfrost looked startled at my fierce answer, then calmly answers me.

"You can't dwell on the past forever, Sparrowflight," she says. "You can't change the past, but you can make your future." Goldenfrost's words fill me with hope and I lick her ear affectionately, twining my dark gray tail with her white-tipped one. Goldenfrost will never be Fireblaze, but she's right, and I can start my future now.

"I can do that, Goldenfrost." I mew. "I can make my future." A purr is Goldenfrost's response.

* * *

I pace, my fiery ginger pelt ruffled in agitation.

"Fireblaze, you can't make Sparrowflight's choices for him." A silver and black she-cat pads out of the dense forest and sits by me.

"Yes, Finchleaf, but if it wasn't for me meeting Bramblefang, it never would have happened." I reply, briefly stopping my pacing. Finchleaf nodded in acknowledgment, but her gaze was thoughtful.

"Goldenfrost plays a part, too," she reminds me. I nod, still angry at the golden she-cat. You stole my mate! You killed me!

"She deserves to go to the Dark Forest," I snarl. "She killed me just so she could be Sparrowflight's mate." Finchleaf rests her tail on my shoulders.

"Maybe so." Finchleaf mewed. "But most cats won't feel that way." I snort, glancing over at Finchleaf with amusement dancing like fire in my blue eyes.

"Well, most cats have't been killed by their own sister." I stand up to continue pacing. I wonder how Sunpa-Sunblaze is doing. I had watched her warrior ceremony, and was touched when she requested her name after her mother. Finchleaf shrugged.

"I guess not." She was silent for a moment. "Although don't dwell on the past, Fireblaze. You can't change the past, but you can make your future." Fireblaze nodded, distracted.

"I can do that."


	2. Flowers Of Death- The Flowers Of Life

Flowers Of Death- Challenge For Flowers Of Life

ThunderClan

Leader Thistlestar- gray and white she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy Willowmist- dark brown she-cat

Rippleheart- pale gray tabby tom

apprentice, Redpaw

Warriors

Quickfire- gray and white she-cat

Blackwhisker- black tom

apprentice, Silverpaw

Swiftsong- light brown tabby tom

Meadowflower- pale ginger she-cat

Flashstorm- golden and white she-cat

Hailwhisper- dark gray and white she-cat

apprentice, Lilypaw

Mossclaw- ginger tom

Palecloud- sleek silver she-cat

apprentice, Quietpaw

Beetlesky- fluffy black tom

I stared down at Willowmist's dull fur in disbelief. The third deputy dead in three moons.

"We will sit vigil for her." I mew, breaking the silence that had settled over the stone hollow.

"Who will be the next deputy, Thistlestar?" A cat called from the crowd. I scanned the assembled cats and recognized the voice as Mossclaw's. I bowed my head.

"I will announce it at moonhigh, for now let us sit vigil for Willowmist." I reply quickly. Mossclaw looks satisfied for now, but I know he is expecting to be made deputy. That can't happen- ever. I shakily leap down from Highrock to join the grieving cats who were clustered around Willowmist's body, and press my nose against her once-soft fur. StarClan, if you care about ThunderClan, please send a sign of how we can stop this!

...

"Cats of ThunderClan!" I yowl as the moon is about to reach it's peak in the glittering sky. "I say this in front of Willowmist's spirit, so that she may approve.." I hesitate, unsure with my choice. "Flashstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." I have shocked them, and Flashstorm herself. Flashstorm weaves her way to the front of the crowd, her blue eyes still shocked and misted with grief.

"I accept the position of deputy, and I will serve this clan the best I can until I join StarClan," Flashstorm mews, and I can see that she knows she might be the next one dead.

"Flashstorm! Flashstorm!" A cheer breaks out, and just before we all head to our dens, I see that Flashstorm is casting glances back at Willowmist, and after a moment's hesitation, she turns around and presses her nose against her dead mentor's fur. I know Willowmist meant a lot to her, after her mother, father, and her half-blind littermate died, and she hasn't gotten over Streamblaze, so I turn my back at her to give her privacy, heading for the medicine den where Rippleheart is sorting herbs besides his apprentice, Redpaw.

"Rippleheart." I greet him as I enter the tightly woven den. Rippleheart glances up at me.

"What is it, Thistlestar?" he asks politely.

"Can we go to the Moonstone tomorrow?" I ask. Rippleheart pads up to me.

"This is about the deputies dying, isn't it?" Rippleheart mews bluntly. I nod wearily.

"StarClan hasn't told me anything, have they told you anything?" I ask him. Rippleheart shook his head, his eyes dull from lack of sleep.

"No, we can go to the Moonstone tomorrow, just make sure Willo-Flashstorm knows, because it will be her first day as deputy." Rippleheart advised, catching himself before he spoke Willowmist's name. I nodded, and as I exited the den, I mew,

"Rippleheart, get some sleep. That's an order, also we might bring some apprentices, so make more leaf wraps." He nods and I head up the rocky slope to my den, where I curl up beside my mate, Swiftsong. I soon drift into sleep, prepared for the next day.

When I woke up, it was dawn, and Swiftsong was already on patrol. That's good, Flashstorm sent out the dawn patrol. I stretched, yawning, and padded to where Flashstorm was sending out patrols.

"Flashstorm, Rippleheart and I are going to the Moonstone. Which apprentices should we take with us?" I ask, testing her. Flashstorm looks thoughtful.

"Quietpaw and Silverpaw, and their mentors." Flashstorm replies confidently. I nod, and Flashstorm calls for them.

"Quietpaw, Silverpaw, Meadowflower, Blackwhisker!" Silverpaw bounds forward, his eyes gleaming, while his more timid sister, Quietpaw, followed.

"We're going to the Moonstone," I tell them. Quietpaw's eyes were shining, and Silverpaw was bouncing around Blackwhisker, who had just arrived with Palecloud.

"Go get your leaf wraps from Rippleheart, and we'll go." Palecloud adds. TThe apprentices nod and head to the medicine den. As I wait I think about the mysterious deaths. Shellpetal and Quickfire were enemies, but Robinclaw was Quickfire's sister. And if it was Quickfire, then why was she in camp while they died?

...

I step forward to touch my nose against the gleaming rock. It was nightfall and Silverpaw, Quietpaw, Palecloud, and Blackwhisker were guarding the entrance, while myself and Rippleheart visited StarClan. As my nose touches the stone, my word spins and suddenly, I am in a misty, but sunny clearing filled with flowers. Four figures appear through the sheet of white fog. I recognize all of them in a heartbeat. Shellpetal steps forward first.

"Hello, Thistlestar," she mews. I dip my head to her, and she blinks in surprise, as Robinclaw begins to speak.

"Thistlestar, your clan is in grave danger. You are in danger yourself." Robinclaw mews, his gaze flicking around warily.

"How?" I demand. Robinclaw glances at me sideways.

"That, I cannot tell you." Robinclaw mews. I look at the third figure. With a light brown tabby pelt, it shows no signs of death or blood.

"Willowmist." I mew, feeling my grief renewed, as I looked her over. She looked younger, more fit, and her eyes held the same sparkle they always did. Willowmist nodded curtly.

"As Robinclaw says, your clan is in danger, as well as yourself. But to find that out, think what relationships that cat has with all of us." Willowmist gestured to herself, and the other three cats. I gaze at the meadow I am in, filled with abundant flowers. Flowers in a meadow.

"It's Meadowflower, isn't it?" I stated. The fourth cat begins to speak. His amber eyes mesmerize me as they once did, before his death. His sleek silver and gray fur is smooth. "Streamblaze." I mew, my mew cracking. He waved his tail at me.

"Yes, Thistlestar." Streamblaze answered. "What did Meadowflower have against me? Everything, just because she hated my mother." His normally calm voice blazed with anger for a moment. "She'll be after my sister now." I understand what Streamblaze wants me to do. He wants me to save Flashstorm. I nod, and Streamblaze becomes less tense. Then the scenery swirls again, and I'm waking up beside Rippleheart.

"We have to get back to camp- now!" I mew urgently. Rippleheart nods and we head home with the apprentices and mentors. As we enter the camp, I try to pick up Flashstorm's scent. The scent curved toward the river, and I followed it after telling them that I'll be fine. But I know it won't. I'm on my last life, and this could be my last day. I quicken my pace and am frightened when I see Meadowflower pinning down Flashstorm. The golden-and-white she-cat was struggling, and I saw that Meadowflower was leaning down to give that killing bite.

"No!" I shriek, smashing into Meadowflower. We rolled around, but Meadowflower finally pinned me. I hear Meadowflower's neck snap, but not before Meadowflower has ripped a gash in my stomach. Flashstorm's scent draws close, and I can see her looking worried.

"You're going to survive," she told me firmly, as if she was trying to convince herself. I give her a tiny shake of my head. Meadowflower really was the flower of death, Flashstorm's going to be a great leader.

"No, Flashstorm. This is my last life, and you will make a great leader, Flashstar." I rasp. Already I'm about to slip away. Flashstorm pressed her nose into my bloody, torn fur, and I breathed my last. Free. I am finally free.


	3. Under My Watch- Flowers Of Life

ThunderClan

Leader: Lilystar

Deputy: Thistlenose- gray and white she-cat with golden eyes

M. Cat: Rippleheart- pale gray tabby tom (apprentice, Redpaw)

Warriors

Palecloud- sleek silver she-cat (apprentice, Quietpaw)

Blackwhisker- black tom (apprentice, Silverpaw)

Flashstorm- golden and white she-cat

Streamblaze- silver and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Meadowflower- pale ginger she-cat

Swiftsong- light brown tabby tom

* * *

Under My Watch- Flowers Of Life

"Get away from him!" I screeched, hurling myself at the large red-orange fox. It growled at me, and I quickly sent my apprentice, Dovepaw, for reinforcement. I was growing weaker, and Streamblaze could still die of injuries before we got him to camp. "Fox-dung!" I cursed as the fox sent me flying through the air. Fear flew through me as the fox turned back to Streamblaze, who at first I thought was dead, but I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. Streamblaze, I thought. What would Thistlenose, Streamblaze's mate think? I lunged at the fox again, and managed to bite it's foreleg before it flung me off again.

"ThunderClan, attack!" I hear Thistlenose's battle cry, and with a surge of energy, I get up and limp over to where Streamblaze is lying on the flattened ferns and bracken. Thistlenose is already there, looking sorrowful.

"Streamblaze, don't leave me!" The deputy wailed. I pad forward and licked Streamblaze's pelt, clearing away some of the blood to reveal hideous wounds and bites.

"Get cobwebs, marigold, and moss soaked in water!" I order. It felt weird to tell the deputy to do something, but my brother's life depended on it. Thistlenose nodded, and cast an anxious look back at Streamblaze before sprinting into the forest. It's only then that I realize that the fight is over, and all the cats on the backup patrol are gathered around Streamblaze. Soon Streamblaze's breaths are coming in gasps, and I plaster cobwebs on all his wounds as well as rubbing off blood with the wet moss. Streamblaze's one working eye flickered open.

"Flashstorm, I-I'll miss you, and Thistlenose." Streamblaze rasped, his eyes losing it's brightness. Soon his eyes were completely blank, staring up at the cloudy sky. That was it. Streamblaze was dead.

...

"You can't keep moping forever." I tried to sound firm, but failed in doing so. Thistlenose glanced up, her eyes filled with pain.

"That's not the problem. I'm expecting Streamblaze's kits." Thistlenose whispered. I felt something break inside me. If only I had saved him, then he would get to meet his kits, and I've always protected him before, why not now? I thought dejectedly. Memories flashed through her mind, memories of exploring outside of camp as kits, memories of becoming apprentices, training together, and becoming warriors together. It's all my fault! If I hadn't decided to split up for hunting, then Streamblaze wouldn't have met the fox, and he wouldn't have died. I realized Thistlenose was staring at me quizzically.

"Nothing." I mewed numbly. Thistlenose dropped her gaze and I heard her name called by the temporary deputy, Meadowflower. Saying goodbye to Thistlenose, I stiffly walked to join the assembling patrol.

"Good, you're here." Meadowflower mewed with superiority. "You can join Swiftsong, Blackwhisker, Palecloud, and Quietpaw." I nod, and pad over to where the rest of the patrol was waiting.

"We're hunting in partners, I'll go with Swiftsong, Palecloud with Quietpaw, and Flashstorm, you can hunt by the ShadowClan border." Blackwhisker mews. I nod, but inside I'm filled with fear. By the ShadowClan border is where Streamblaze was killed! Blackwhisker's sending me there on purpose! I follow the patrol out into the forest, still fuming, and take the trail to the ShadowClan border. As I draw closer, it seems as if I can still smell the metallic tang of blood. Streamblaze's blood. But under the smell, is a scent of mouse. I drop into crouch, and making sure I'm downwind, and stalk closer. In a flash of memories, I remember that I was catching a mouse when Streamblaze died. The mouse moved, detecting my scent, and quickly disappeared. Fox-dung! I silently snarl. Now I've got no prey to bring back to camp. I pad back to camp to see that the rest of the patrol is back already, all with at least a shrew or something else. I'm filled with regret. What would have happened if I had died instead of Streamblaze? Even with one clouded eye, he was always the better hunter and fighter. I sighed, and turned to curl up in my nest. As I start drifting off to sleep, I know I will never get over Streamblaze's death.

Because it was my fault he died- it was under my watch.


	4. Goodbye To The World I Knew- TorrentClan

Goodbye To The World I Knew- TorrentClan

"I'm leaving." I mew, and RiverClan's leader, Ebonystar, steps forward, her gaze glinting coldly.

"Reedshade, when I took you in as a rogue, and when you took the vow, you promised to remain here," she hisses. My gaze flicks around until it rests on my mate, Stormflight's. Her gaze is filled with pain and she is staring at her paws.

"I know, Ebonystar, but I can't!" I answer. Stormflight pushes her way to stand nose-to-nose with me.

"Reedshade, won't you stay at least until our kits are warriors?" she pleads. I know that she knows it's no use convincing me, though, from the tone of her voice.

"No, there's too much pressure!" I exclaim. My thoughts are racing. I don't want to leave Gorsepaw, Lightpaw, and Aspenpaw, but I can't stay either. "Besides, the kits don't need a father who isn't good at fighting or hunting." I add. Stormflight looks hurt.

"They don't care about that!" Stormflight insists. Yes, they will. I love you, Stormflight, but there's not enough reason to stay here. I lead Stormflight somewhere the clan can't hear us.

"They might not, but I'm expected to hunt and patrol, and when I don't, I don't get enough food." I hiss. Stormflight's eyes are blazing.

"Well, I might still love you, but I can't leave. I'm loyal to my clan above everything!" She makes it seem like she doesn't care, but I've learned she doesn't like to show her emotions.

"Even the kits?" I ask her testily. Stormflight nods, but she's looking less sure.

"Just go, Reedshade." Stormflight snaps. I back away and sprint out of camp, and once I'm past the border, I know I won't be welcomed back. Gorsepaw, with Stormflight's curiosity and my dark green eyes, Lightpaw, with my gray tabby fur and Stormflight's kindness, and Aspenpaw with Stormflight's dark gray fur and amber eyes... My thoughts trail off as I realize what I'm leaving. My family, friends, clanmates, all so I could have an easier life. I'm saying goodbye to the world I knew.

Ebonystar's POV:

I'm still in shock. Reedshade was a loyal warrior. He may have not been the best at fighting or hunting, but he stayed loyal. Until now. I saw him sprint out of camp after talking with Stormflight, and Stormflight sobbing in the nursery. I never even knew Reedshade was uncomfortable here. I leap onto the Highrock.

"Reedshade's leaving was unexpected, and I'm still in shock myself. But happy things come out of sad times. Gorsepaw, Lightpaw, and Aspenpaw, step forward." The three apprentices were supposed to become warriors moons ago, and they should have been happy, except that each had a connection with Reedshade, besides him being their father. Gorsepaw had been saved from the river as a kit, Lightpaw had trained with Reedshade when she was falling behind, and Aspenpaw had survived an attack thanks to Reedshade covering her wounds with cobwebs. The three apprentices padded forward, and I continued the ceremony.

"Gorsepaw, Lightpaw, and Aspenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Gorsepaw's mew is tinged with sadness.

"I do," echoes Lightpaw.

"I do." Aspenpaw mews boldly.

"I, Ebonystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Gorsepaw, from now on you will be known as Gorseshade. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Gorseshade licks my shoulder, and I go on to make Lightpaw Lightreed, and Aspenpaw, Aspenflight.

"Gorseshade! Lightreed! Aspenflight!" I look over the new warriors, knowing Reedshade had been with the three warriors their entire lives. In a way, he had made them who they are.

Reedshade had no idea how much he meant to the clan when he said goodbye to the world he knew.


	5. It's Only Training- Spirit Mountain

It's Only Training- Spirit Mountain

Leader Hollystar- black she-cat

Deputy Squirreltail- dark ginger she-cat

M. Cat Lionberry- golden tom

Warriors

Leafwind- gray she-cat

Mudleaf- black tom with amber eyes

Skyleap- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightwater- dark blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, Cloudypaw (black she-cat with jagged white markings)

Pinefrost- black tom with blue eyes

apprentice, Cliffpaw (black tom with jagged white stripes)

Flighthawk- black and white tom

Cliffpaw's POV

I stare, horrified at Cloudypaw's wound. I blink back tears as I watch Cloudypaw slump to the ground, her eyes glazed with pain. Why were my claws unsheathed? I can see in Cloudypaw's eyes that she's thinking the same thing.

"Cloudypaw!" Cloudypaw's mentor, Nightwater, shrieks. I can see why she's alarmed, Cloudypaw has a gaping wound in her side, and it's my fault. I don't know what came over me, or why my claws are unsheathed. There's not enough time to save her. Nightwater glares at me, and I shrink back as Cloudypaw tells Nightwater that she was the best mentor any cat could wish for. Tears sting my eyes. Cloudypaw coughed, and Nightwater pressed her nose into Cloudypaw's black-and-white fur. I only hope she will forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

"Cliffpaw... I forgive you," My sister tells me with a gasp of pain. After that, she's dead in a matter of seconds- I'm grateful, but she shouldn't forgive me. After all, I stole her life. She'll never have a mate or kits- what will I tell the cat she liked- Flighthawk? I'll be exiled or worse- I killed a Clanmate! I don't realize I'm sobbing until NIghtwater's tail rests on my shoulders soothingly.

"It's not your fault, Cliffpaw," she soothes, but I can see in her eyes hat she blames me for Cloudypaw's death. I can only hope my kin will forgive me. I've disgraced them- in fact I've disgraced the whole clan. How can this unfortunate accident be only training? It seems like so much more.

Cloudypaw's POV

I'm not expecting it, and I gasp as Cliffpaw's claws slash through my belly, and I collapse to the ground. It's burning, and the agony is unbearable. But I don't make a sound. But I wonder why his claws were unsheathed in the first place. Cliffpaw seems to be thinking the same thing- he's staring at his claws in horror.

"Cloudypaw!" Nightwater exclaims, springing forward. I'm dying, and my mentor knows it. I can see her anguish, and she glares at my brother, who is looking ashamed of himself, and who shrinks back even further.

"Nightwater," I mew, "you're the best mentor any cat could wish for." I cough before I continue. I lock gazes with Cliffpaw, and Nightwater presses her nose into my bloody fur. "Cliffpaw... I forgive you," I rasp. I can see the relief in his eyes, and I take one last breath, and all the pain abruptly stops. I step out of my body, my fur glittering with stars, and watch Nightwater bow her head and give me a warrior name.

"You will be known as Cloudyheart, warrior of StarClan. Live forever in the stars," she whispers.

"Thank you," I tell her, and I think she can hear me. I'm Cloudyheart now- but I should still be an apprentice with my clan and family. How could so much happen, when it's only training?

Nightwater's POV

My apprentice slumps to the ground, and my eyes are all for the wound in her belly. She's losing blood fast, and I see Cloudypaw knows she's going to die.

"Cloudypaw!" I cry, leaping forward. My apprentice has a huge wound in her side. It takes only one look to know the wound is fatal, and there's not enough time to save her. I shoot Cloudypaw's littermate, Cliffpaw, a harsh look. His claws were unsheathed, and at least he's looking ashamed. As he should be. But there's something else in his eyes as well- fear and confusion. I turn my attention back to Cloudypaw- who is gasping for air.

"Nightwater," she mews. "You're the best mentor any cat could wish for." Cloudypaw coughed before continuing, and I press my nose into her fur. "Cliffpaw.. I forgive you," Cloudypaw rasps. She takes one last breath and lays unnaturally limp on the sandy ground. Cloudypaw is dead, and it was only training. I lift my head from Cloudypaw's body, filled with grief and determination.

"She needs a warrior name. You will be known as Cloudyheart, warrior of StarClan. Live forever in the stars." My heart seems lighter, and I think I can hear her whispering Thank you, but I can't be sure. I hope so. Cloudypaw deserves to be a warrior more than anything.


	6. The Lives I've Lost- TorrentClan

The Lives I've Lost- TorrentClan

It's hard to breathe, and my mind is becoming hazy. But I can still remember the lives I've lost before, the first being when I was careless and young, and the last- now, when I'm weary and tired.

 _I spat at the intruder._

 _"Leave now!" Suddenly I recognized the cat. It was Pinewhisker- my brother. As he rips out my throat, I can't fight back. I still remember him as a kit in the nursery. There's a burning agony in my throat, and I try and say something. And then I'm dead._

My mind is wandering, filled with nonsense from other lifetimes. My second life was the most painful and I flinch when I think of it. Yet it's still part of me, and I cannot deny that.

 _"How could you do this?" I whisper, my eyes fixed one the one who I loved with all my heart. My mate fixes me with a gaze made of ice and hatred._

 _"I never loved you, Ryestar, and I never will." Petalwing snarled. She leaps away, and I stare at the scarlet deathberries placed in the rabbit I had just eaten. Very soon, it's over with burning agony coursing through my veins_

My head is pounding and I can see almost see stars and all the cats I've missed. When I lost my third life, it was almost as painful as the second. Almost. But not quite.

 _My body is racked with spasms of greencough. My chest rattles with need of air every time I breathe._

 _"Do something!" My daughter, Lilyfrost, begs the medicine cat, Aspenflight. Aspenflight turns her brilliant green gaze on me, sorrow plain in her eyes, and pity, too._

 _"I cannot. The sickness is too far gone, and we can use the catmint for weaker cats." Lilyfrost sighs, but they leave and I am left alone, doomed._

It still hurts to know they gave up on me. I can feel my life bleeding out on the ground, and my time is now limited. The fourth and fifth lives I lost was in an unneeded battle. We were desperate and hungry. And it cost me two lives.

 _"ThunderClan, attack!" I screeched. We launched ourselves into battle and I carelessly exposed my soft belly as I reached to nip my opponent's forelegs. My attacker wasted no time ripping me open, her eyes gleaming with bloodlust. My attacker is Petalwing._

I now lay in a growing pool of crimson blood. My eyes are half-closed and my breathing is growing shallower by the second. My last four lives are bleeding out on the rocky terrain, taken by the deputy, Beetleleap, and my son. I'm growing closer to death, all because of I've tried avoiding it. All these moons, and my family has given up on me. First Pinewhisker, then Lilyfrost, Petalwing, and finally Beetleleap. And here is the hardest decision of my life. I utter my last words.

"I forgive you."


	7. Reminders- Spirit's Lake

Reminders- Spirit's Lake

Leader Stormstar- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Skyleaf- light gray tabby she-cat

M. Cat Creekwillow- silver she-cat

Warriors

Heronleap- golden tom

Finchripple- black and silver she-cat

Dapplefeather- speckled she-cat

apprentice, Foxpaw (golden-brown she-cat with green eyes and a white-tipped tail)

"Foxpaw!" My mentor, Dapplefeather, yowls. I wince at my name. I used to be Brackenkit, before my mother Rainleaf died and my father renamed me after the wretched creature that killed her, as a terrible reminder.

"Yes, Dapplefeather?" I ask, my tail twitching in annoyance.

"Go hunting by the WindClan border," my mentor orders. I think I can see uneasiness in Dapplefeather's eyes, but she blinks and it's gone.

Grumbling to myself, I slip out of camp, following worn trails to the WindClan border. I quickly pick up the scent of a mouse and drop into a crouch. The mouse is unsuspecting, and I pounce, cutting off the mouse's squeal. I dig through the frost-covered earth and deposit the prey there before turning to try and find another scent trail. I have to catch three pieces by sunhigh, and my time is less than halfway up.

Soon I have two pieces of prey, and I can smell the faint scent of a rabbit, but there's another scent: fox. It's not any fox, and I start bristling as I recognize it's scent. This is the fox that killed Rainleaf. I pad closer, and pause as I see it's russet fur and bushy tail. I know I probably won't kill it on my own, but I'm too filled with grief and rage that I won't listen to common sense. All I can hear is the pounding of my heart, and my cry as I charge at the fox. I see healing scars on the fox's side and there's a vicious scratch across it's side. I know I need to reopen the cut, and I lunge forward as the fox snaps at me, catching my leg in it's sharp jaws, and I let out a strangled cry of fear.

"Foxpaw! What are you doing?" I scarcely hear Dapplefeather's terrified cry. The pain intensifies, then cuts off into a dull throb. I glance over to see my mentor slamming into the fox, causing it to drop me. While the fox is distracted, I climb into the tree above the fox's back, and drop onto it, ignoring the searing pain in my leg. I struggle to cling on and slowly inch my way closer to the fox's throat. The fox notices me and shakes itself, trying to shake me off. Terrified, I make one last move.

Time slows down as I stab my claws into the fox's throat.

"This is for Rainleaf!" I snarl. With a high-pitched yelp, the fox throws me off and sinks to the ground. The fox's dull eyes stared sightlessly up at the sky, and Dapplefeather padded up to me. Her fur was splattered with blood and littered with bites, but not nearly as badly as mine.

"Foxpaw, I think it's time you were made a warrior." I stagger, my energy leaving me. Dapplefeather helps me to my paws, and I limp back to camp.

My father's eyes are wide as he rushes over to me.

"Foxpaw! What happened?" he cried. I ignore him.

"What do you want, Heronleap?" I growl. Heronleap blinks.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I've talked to Stormstar about changing yo-" I cut him off with a purr.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to keep my name. It's who I am." I mew. Heronleap nods, looking surprised. I limp over to the medicine den, and Creekwillow wordlessly starts licking my fur clean. By the time she finishes, the majority of the clan had heard about the incident with the fox. Dapplefeather had also retrieved my prey, and announced to me that my ceremony was a dusk. I glance at the sinking sun. It's almost dusk, and Creekwillow has almost finished patching me up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" Stormstar's familliar call echoes through the camp. I limp out of the den and watch Stormstar continue. "We have one new warrior tonight. Foxpaw, come forward." I oblige, my tail twitching not with annoyance, but ancipitation. " I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with the cost of your life?" Stormstar asks. I stare up at her.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Foxpaw, from now on you will be known as Foxstorm." My eyes are shining as my clan cheers my name.

"Foxstorm! Foxstorm!" I know what my name means. I am fierce, kind, brave, and loyal. My name doesn't stand for what my mother was killed by. It stands for my accomplishment in killing the fox that killed my mother. I couldn't imagine my life as Brackenkit anymore. My name is Foxstorm, and I am proud of who I am.


	8. A Leader's Choice- SongClan

A Leader's Choice- SongClan

I blinked in astonishment at the starry gray tom, trying to process what he had just told me.

"How can I make the decision, Puddlefur?" I cried. "They are my kits!" Puddlefur's eyes were sorrowful.

"I know, Swanstar, but if Cloudedkit dies, Clearkit will make ReedClan great, and if Clearkit dies, then Cloudedkit will have great powers." Puddlefur mewed quietly. I thought of my two kits, nestled at my belly, both sick with greencough. Cloudedkit is blind, but should I give her a chance, and let her have extraordinary powers, or have Clearkit survive and make ReedClan great? I was ashamed, but I told Puddlefur my answer: to give Cloudedkit the catmint. Puddlefur leaned down and fed the kit the catmint. I stared down at Clearkit's unmoving body.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "You had so much potential, but so did Cloudedkit."

...

Moons later, I reside in StarClan, certain now I had made the wrong choice. Clearkit sits beside me, and together we watch in horror as Cloudedkit- now Cloudedmist wreaks havoc on the four clans. I learned what Cloudedmist's powers were- they were not great in a good way. She can practically see and now she delivers blows far more powerful than any average cat. But she's no average cat- she's my Cloudedmist. Or at least was.

I'm not sure of anything now.


	9. Drabble- RiseClan

Drabble- RiseClan

"Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?" Willowstar asks me.

"I do," I answer. What will my warrior name be? I wonder. Hailmist? Hailstorm? I wait eagerly for Willowstar to continue.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Hailpaw, you shall be known as Hailwhisper. We honor your determination and loyalty. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." I puff out my chest in pride, eyes shining with pride as my clanmates call my name.

"Hailwhisper! Hailwhisper!" This is one of the most exciting moments of my life.


	10. There's Another What!- TorrentClan

There's Another What?!- TorrentClan

 **Stormstar's POV:**

"RainClan votes to cast out IceClan," I announce. I wait for the other responses, sure that the other leaders will agree to have IceClan cast out.

"MistClan votes to keep IceClan." Dawnstar replied calmly. One by one, StreamClan and FogClan agree to keep IceClan. IceClan's leader, Mudstar, looks smug. I'm fuming. There have always been four clans around Spirit's Lake, why should that change now? I glance up at the sky to see wispy clouds cover the glowing sphere in the sky.

"Look, StarClan has sent clouds to cover the moon! That must mean they don't want IceClan to remain here!" I cry. Reedstar, StreamClan's leader, glances sympathetically at me.

"I'm sorry, Stormstar, but Mudstar has agreed to not attack my clan if they are accepted into our territories." Reedstar mews. "And they have seized some of my territory." Reedstar's words are reasonable, but I can hear the strain in her voice. She hates this as much as I do, which fills me with relief.

"There are now five Clans around Spirit Lake!" FogClan's leader, Cloudstar, yowls. _What about their territory?_ I think. My question is answered a moment later.

"We shall claim the land from StreamClan and RainClan." Mudstar announces. Silence greets his words. Then cheers.

"Mudstar! Mudstar!" Only RainClan and StreamClan are silent.

"This Gathering is over!" I shout. Clans groups together and I lead my Clan out of the hollow. We arrive back at camp to see waiting for us. They have no idea what happened, but I can guess what they will think. There's another what?!

 **Reedstar's POV**

Why did I not do anything? Now my Clan and RainClan are forced to give up precious territory for a group of _rogues!_

 _"_ Reedstar? Is what they said true?" My deputy, Blackwing, demands. I sigh.

"I believe so, Blackwing." I reply. The news is not welcomed openly either. We have lost so much territory, we can't afford to lose even more. I rise to my paws and Blackwing follows me out. "Cats of StreamClan!" I yowl. "This is a devastating loss, but we will fight back. This lack of prey will make us stronger than ever!" My announcement has cheered the cats a little, but I am considering leading my clan away. There are only supposed to be _four_ clans by Spirit's Lake, not five.

 **Mudstar's POV**

I wish they would trust me. It's not my fault they have such a good system and the dogs chased us out of twolegplace. I will make IceClan a clan to be proud of. We may not be pure-blooded, but we are good cats. We just need a chance to prove ourselves to the clans along Spirit's Lake. Then maybe they will accept us and we will no longer be outcasts. For honor, we need to show that we can follow the warrior code, that we can fit in and be compassionate and merciful.


	11. I Hate You, I Love You- TorrentClan

**I Hate You, I Love You- TorrentClan**

 **Lilystar** \- black she-cat

 **Poppyfly** \- light brown tabby she-cat (med. cat)

 **Ravenpaw** \- dark gray she-cat with golden eyes (apprenticed to Pebblestep)

 **Stormpaw** \- black tom with blue eyes (apprenticed to Firelight)

 **Mistpaw** \- pale gray she-cat with green eyes (apprenticed to Sharpgaze)

* * *

 **Ravenpaw's POV** :

"That's a great catch, Stormpaw!" Mistpaw purrs.

"It is," I agree. Stormpaw gives my sister an affectionate look.

"Thanks, Mistpaw. You know, your mouse is good too." I bristle at the fact that Stormpaw praises Mistpaw's mouse, because it's scrawny and looks like it died of old age, while my squirrel is plump. _Can't Stormpaw notice I like him, after all these moons?_ I thought angrily, stabbing my claws into the frozen earth.

"Mistpaw!" Mistpaw's mentor Sharpgaze calls.

"See you later, Stormpaw!" Mistpaw mews, rubbing her head along Stormpaw's. I start forward to talk to Stormpaw, but just then Pebblestep calls my name as well. With a sigh, I go to her.

"Battle assessment." Pebblestep informs me. I nod. At least I would be able to focus on something other than Stormpaw.

...

After battle practice, I see that Lilystar has called a clan meeting, so I join all the other cats in the clearing.

"We have three new warriors tonight. Stormpaw, Ravenpaw, and Mistpaw, come forward." I can barely register what's happening as I step to the front of the crowd. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Lilystar asks.

"I do," I answer. Mistpaw and Stormpaw echo me and the ceremony continues.

Then by the powers of StarClan, you shall be known as Ravenfeather, Stormflame, and Mistflower." Lilystar announces.

"Ravenfeather! Stormflame! Mistflower!" I puff out my chest and try to block out Mistflower and Stormflame purring at each other. "You will sit vigil tonight, as tradition states." Lilystar declared. The clan disperses the clearing and the three of us are left alone in the silent cold air of the night.

* * *

It is two moons later, and I'm tired of Stormflame ignoring me. I head over to where Mistflower is sharing tongues with Stormflame.

"Hey, Mistflower, want to go hunting?" I ask. Mistflower's gaze is distracted and she nods.

"Sure, Ravenfeather." Mistflower replies. I don't know how she's not suspicious, but that's fine by me. We head into the forest. But the only hunting I'll be doing is hunting for Mistflower. And I always make the kill.

We venture a little further.

"Mistflower, I smell vole. Stay here, and I'll flush toward you." I whisper. Mistflower nods. I creep up behind her, using the wind to my advantage. Mistflower is still looking for the vole I was supposedly chasing toward her, and I pounce. "Goodbye, sister," I whisper. I snap her neck quickly, her expression of fear still traced onto her. I wash the blood from my fur and make sure there's no trace of me killing Mistflower. I stagger into camp, Mistflower on my back.

"What happened?" Stormflame exclaims. I pretend to sob.

She was going to flush a vole toward me, but nothing happened, and when I went to find her, she was like this!" I wail. I slip Mistflower off of my shoulders. Lilystar gasps from behind us.

"Those are claw marks!" she exclaims.

"How could that be?" I ask. "Wouldn't I have heard them fighting?" I begin to sob again. Lilystar strokes me with her tail.

"That's a good question," she murmured. "Stormflame, please escort Ravenfeather to the medicine den. Poppyfly might have thyme." I wanted to protest that I didn't need herbs, but that would have given me away. Stormflame nodded, but once he was out of earshot he hissed at me.

"You should have protected her!" Stormflame cried. "She was your only family left!" I began tk sob again, and Stormflame fell quiet.

At last, Stormflame has felt my pain. I may still love him, but I hate him too. As I said before, I always make the kill.


	12. What Will Become Of Me? TorrentClan

What Will Become Of Me?- TorrentClan, RiseClan

* * *

The air is cool and still with tension, both clans ready to fight. Then those two words are released into the frosty air.

"ShadowClan, attack!" I spring forward, my fur bushed and claws extended as I ram into a black she-cat. Minnowfoot. I leap onto her, and her blue eyes are wide in surprise as I dig my claws into her sleek fur. Minnowfoot writhes in pain and tries to escape, but her attempts are failures.

"Fennelscar!" she pleads. Her plea falls on dead ears, and I continue to shred her pelt until it is no longer black, but a deep crimson red. I step off of her, but to my horror, Minnowfoot doesn't respond. What have I done? I stare at Minnowfoot's motionless body- it is becoming stiff and her clear blue eyes are now blank, staring sightlessly up at the clouded sky. I glance up and what I see frightens me. StarClan has covered the moon with wispy gray clouds.

All I can feel is pain as a burly RiverClan tom bowls me over, crushing my spine in the process. The pain is unbearable, but I can hear the tom's words.

"Minnowfoot!" The tom wails, and I remember his name is Stonefish. "Please, Minnowfoot, say something. Minnowfoot, you can't be dead, you were expecting my kits!" Just after I hear that, everything fades to black.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm neither in StarClan, nor the Dark Forest. I'm somewhere... in between.

"Where am I?" I ask shakily, getting to my paws and looking around me. A gray and white she-cat, and black she-cat from one side with a silver-and-gray tom. From the other side, a darker side, a light gray tabby she-cat and a black tom.

"This is the Border." The gray and white she-cat mewed. Her deep golden eyes were tinged with sadness.

"What's the Border?" I dared to ask.

"Funny you should ask that, Fennelscar." The light gray tabby she-cat purred silkily. I flinched back. How does that cat know my name? "This is the border of The Dark Forest and StarClan." I trembled, remembering stories about the Border. I had thought they were just stories.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing the five cats.

"I am Thistlestar." The gray and white she-cat spoke.

"I'm Streamblaze." The silver-and-gray tom mewed. My gaze swept to the black she-cat. I remembered her, quite well.

"Minnowfoot." I mew. Minnowfoot nods in return. I turned to the other cats.

"Leafslash, that is Darkfall." The gray tabby mewed, her intense green eyes fierce, as she pointed to the black tom besides her. I swallowed a lump of fear.

"So why am I here?" My question came out as a squeak, and I cringed. Thistlestar starts speaking, her expression solemn.

"You are not quite good enough for StarClan, after you killed Minnowfoot and her two unborn kits-"

"And not bad enough to get into The Dark Forest, sadly, because you were on the path to StarClan until you killed her and her kits." Leafslash cut Thistlestar off, an sharp edge to her words. "So we have some...options." I waited, nervous of the options they would give me.

"You can have another chance, go to the Dark Forest, or be on the Border forever." Streamblaze concluded. I took a deep breath _. I don't want to be in the Dark Forest, but I don't want to be on the Border either. That leaves one choice._

"I'll try again." I mew. Darkfall's eyes are angry, but Thistlestar touches her nose to my head and my world goes black.

* * *

"Stonefish, I will let you name one." _Stonefish_? I feel as if I should remember,, but I can't. A pause.

"Minnowkit. His name will be Minnowkit."


	13. Banished- RiseClan

Banished- RiseClan

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader\- Juniperstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy\- Reedlight- silver tom

M. Cat\- Breezefoot- black she-cat

Warriors

Blazestorm- bright ginger tom  
apprentice, Frostpaw

Ravencloud- dark gray she-cat  
apprentice, Grasspaw

* * *

I was only trying to help my clan- no, my _former_ clan, but Juniperstar didn't see it that way. No, she thought I was betraying our clan. In a way, maybe I was. Now I can hear the clan yowling after me, bitter, cruel insults, that I'm a traitor and that I'll be a pampered, soft kittypet with Twolegs by the next day. I should have covered up my tracks better, payed more attention to who was near me. That one moment doomed me.

 _I quickly gobble down the rest of the horrible-tasting kittypet food before turning and fleeing. If I stayed longer, a patrol would find me. I leaped into the forest to rub the scent of Twolegs off of my pelt.  
"Blazestorm." I stop at the sound of Juniperstar's voice behind me. I slowly turn around.  
"J-Juniperstar." I stutter, my heart pounding. Did she see me? The dark ginger-furred she-cat stares coldly at me.  
"Blazestorm, I would like to know why you were eating kittypet food." Juniperstar mews, her voice scornful. I flinch at her words. "But Juniperstar! If I eat the kittypet food, then the clan will have one less mouth to feed!" I exclaim, trying to explain. Juniperstar narrows her sharp piercing green eyes.  
"The warrior code directly tells us to reject the soft life of a kittypet," she reminds me. "And so you must be exiled."_


	14. Silence- TorrentClan

**Silence- TorrentClan**

Leader- Whitestar- pale gray she-cat

Deputy- Rainstorm- dark silver she-cat with aqua eyes

M.Cat- Bramblelight- gray she-cat with darker stripes (apprentice, Frostpaw- white she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors

Fireblaze- ginger tom with yellow eyes (apprentice, Ivypaw- white she-cat with black patches)

* * *

"Sweetpetal?" Frostpaw whispered. The tortoiseshell she-cat purred softly, and Frostpaw blinked to make sure that it was real. But, of course it _was_ a dream. "Ivypaw and I miss you."

"Hello, Frostpaw," she mewed, then paused as if nervous about what to say next. "The blazing fire will burn the bramble's light unless it is quenched by the raining storm." Sweetpetal mewed at last.

"Wait!" Frostpaw cried. "What's that mean? And who's the raining storm, bramble's light, and the blazing fire?" Her questions were left unanswered as she woke up beside the Moonpool, shivering and light-headed. Frostpaw scrambled to her paws, ignoring the fact that her heart was punding so loud she didn't know how her mentor, Bramblelight couldn't hear it.

"Did you learn anything, Frostpaw?" Bramblelight asked her. Frostpaw quickly shook her head; she wasn't allowed to say anything about what StarClan told her, right? She had always been told that. "Well, that's too bad." Bramblelight commented. Frostpaw felt a prick of guilt, but she couldn't share the prophecy. Every cat knew you couldn't share what StarClan had told you. As they traveled down the rocky slope, Frostpaw couldn't help feeling like she should tell someone, but the rules stuck in her head, and she stayed silent.

Over the next few moons, leaf-bare came and went, and the frosty weather began to change into rain-filled days. Frostpaw eagerly waited for Bramblelight outside the medicine den, as this was the night that she would become a full medicine cat.

"Are you ready, Frostpaw?" Bramblelight asked, emerging from the medicine den. Frostpaw nodded eagerly, she had been waiting to become a full medicine cat ever since she had decided she wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Of course!" she replied enthusiastically, bouncing a little on her paws. Bramblelight looked pleased as she glanced at Frostpaw, amusement dancing through her eyes. _Should I tell her about... my dream?_ Frostpaw wondered. Ultimately she decided not to, as that would most likely anger StarClan.. and Bramblelight.

"We should start on our way to the Moonpool now if we want to get there before moonhigh," Bramblelight commented, sending a quick glance at the rising sun. Frostpaw nodded. _I'm going to be a full medicine cat! What will my name be? Frostpool? Frostfeather? Frostpetal?_ Now Frostpaw realized how Ivyfeather had felt for her warrior ceremony, a moon ago.

They traveled most of the day, until they finally made it to the Moonpool. Frostpaw gazed at it, wondering when it would become bright with moonlight. The sight always took her breath away, and she pitied regular warriors, who might never see it in their lifetime. The other medicine cats arrived: Reedfrost of RiverClan, Rabbitleap and Bluepaw of WindClan, and Shadefern of ShadowClan.

"Frostpaw is becoming a full medicine cat tonight." Bramblelight announced, her voice echoing through the cool night air. Frostpaw was tense with excitement as Bramblelight started the ceremony.

"I, Bramblelight, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons." Frostpaw felt a shiver of excitement travel up her spine. Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblelight asked, her gaze boring into Frostpaw.

"I do," Frostpaw answered confidently. She gazed up at Bramblelight with pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Frostpaw, from now on you will be known as Frostleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and courage and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Bramblelight rested her head on Frostleaf's head, and Frostleaf respectfully licked her mentor's shoulder in return.

"Thank you," she breathed. Bramblelight purred, as the other medicine cats cheered her name.

"Frostleaf! Frostleaf!" Bramblelight lifted her head to stare at Frostleaf.

"May StarClan give you good dreams," she mewed formally. Frostleaf dipped her head and padded over to the Moonpool. She laid by the rim of the pool and lapped a few drops. Closing her eyes, she sank into sleep.

Frostleaf awoke in a clearing, and two figures padded through the mist.

"Sweetpetal, Stagblaze," she mewed, staring at the two cats.

"It's nice to see you, Frostleaf." Stagblaze, a black and white tom, purred. Frostleaf dipped her head to the large tom.

"Frostleaf, do you remember the prophecy I gave you moons ago?" Sweetpetal asked seriously. Startled, Frostleaf nodded. _The blazing fire will burn the bramble's light, unless it is quenched by a raining storm. "_ You failed to tell Bramblelight about the prophecy, and now she's a StarClan resident." It took Frostleaf a few moments to realize what Sweetpetal was saying.

"She's _dead_?" Frostleaf cried. Stagblaze nodded.

"All will become clear, but look at your clanmates and take a guess." Stagblaze replied. "But, now we must send you back." With that, Frostleaf awake beside the Moonpool once again. The first thing she noticed was the scent of death.

Frostleaf held in a cry of despair as she stared at Bramblelight's motionless, mangled body. Her mentor's usually neat fur was torn in various places and crusted with drying blood. Her golden eyes were staring blankly at the sky. _Oh, StarClan, this is all my fault, isn't it?_ _It's all so clear!_ I _'ve figured out the prophecy. The blazing fire is Fireblaze, the raining storm is Rainstorm, and the bramble's light was Bramblelight._ Frostleaf took a deep breath. _Now all I need to do is tell my clanmates- and hope they believe me._


	15. 20 Love StoriesI Will Be There-LakeClan

20 Love Stories, I Will Be There- LakeClan

* * *

Cloudtail was fuming. _Lostface! That's no proper name!_ He padded into the medicine den, and saw Brigntpaw-err, Lostface in her nest. Cloudtail noticed the ravaged side of her face and almost flinched. Not from disgust, pain, or even pity, but because of the dogs who had injured her.

 _I will flay whatever hurt her!_ Cloudtail remembered what he had said to Fireheart. And he still would. Cloudtail headed over to Lostface's nest.

"I will always be here for you, _Bright_ paw," he whispered, refusing to say the name Bluestar had given her. "I promise."

* * *

Lostface heard Cloudtail's soft mew, his promise to her. _Thank you, Cloudtail, for believing in me when nobody else would._ She almost missed the words Cloudtail said next.

"And I think I love you," he finished. Lostface opened her remaining eye.

"And I think I love you too," she replied quietly, lifting her head and gazing at him. "As long as you will be there."


	16. Moonlight- RiseClan

Moonlight- RiseClan

* * *

I know you've probably never heard of me. Not many have. My name is Moonblaze of WindClan. Well, formerly of WindClan, as I reside in StarClan now. I hear you want to hear my story. Well, pay attention, because I'm not going to be repeating myself...

I was born under the full moon, out on the open moors, and that is why I was named Moonkit. I had two littermates, Nightkit and Starkit. Starkit was stillborn, but Nightkit and I were healthy.

We soon grew into skillful apprentices and loyal warriors, but as kits, we must have worn our mother, Daisybreeze, out. Finally the time came for us to become apprentices. I was apprenticed to a newly-made warrior, Lionstorm, and the newly-named Nightpaw was apprenticed to the deputy, Brightstreak.

But as we advanced into our apprenticeship, I began having strange dreams that spoke of 'the moon dying in it's realm', and what made it all the more terrifying, was that my deceased sister, Starkit, was saying these words. I had no idea how I knew it was Starkit, but I woke up feeling cold every time. Believe me, I had always loved the night. Silverpelt was so beautiful, and I worshipped the moon and stars. But after I began having these nightmares, I began to stay out on the moor each night to avoid having the nightmares, which lead to me worsening during my training and Nightpaw becoming Nightheart a moon before me when I failed my assessment from lack of sleep.

I was so confused, and I felt so helpless. Redbreeze, our medicine cat, asked me many times what I was doing at night, but I didn't respond. Daisybreeze began to notice my fear and confusion, but I ignored her too, but I felt so guilty because I knew it hurt her, that I spilled everything; my dreams, my nights on the moor, my confusion and feelings of helplessness.

Things got a little better after that, but I still was failing every assessment I took. Eventually Lionstorm demanded the truth, and he finally got me to tell. I broke down and begged him not to tell, but of course he did and Redbreeze helped me through every night as I thrashed around in my nest, but I still woke up every night, cold and shaken to my core.

After moons of going on like this, Swiftstar finally held my warrior ceremony, and I was so relieved, because I would have to sit vigil and wouldn't be able to sleep. I was given the name of Moonblaze, and I accepted it gratefully. As I sat my vigil, I wondered why my dreams were so terrifying. Then I realized why. It was because Starkit had been saying 'the moon dying in it's realm', and if I was the moon, I would die at night, and as I said before, I adored the night, even going as far to worship it.

I grew closer to Lionstorm in the next few moons. Soon Redbreeze told me I was expecting kits and I knew instantly they were Lionstorm's. I told him, and of course he was overjoyed. But then, as most stories go, there was a tragedy to end our happiness. My kits were born a whole moon early and one survived, a black she-kit. I named her Nightkit, as Nightheart had died in a battle skirmish two moons before. I hoped she would survive, but that leaf-bare, she caught green-cough and died, as she was never very strong. Daisybreeze moved to the elders den the next day, and that same leaf-bare, she died as well. I was devastated and relied on Lionstorm more than ever as my dreams grew steadily worse with each passing night. I had never known my father, so to me, all my family except for Lionstorm was dead.

By the time if the next green-leaf, the clan had changed drastically. Redbreeze had retired, and his apprentice Grayshadow had taken up the post in his absence. Swiftstar was dead, and Lionstorm was leader now, as Brightstreak had also been victim to the outbreak of greencough that had taken Nightkit and Daisybreeze, with me as his deputy. A rogue kits we had found had been apprenticed, and I had been chosen to mentor Sorrelpaw, who shaped up to become a great warrior named Sorreldusk.

One night, I was struck down. I had headed out, expecting my second litter of kits with Lionstar, to visit my family's graves. I was weeping beside Nightkit's grave when I heard the crunching of dry grass behind me. I had slowly turned, but I saw nothing, for the cat attacking me had a pelt as dark as a moonless night.

"Hello, Moonblaze," the stranger had said. I had instinctively curled my tail over my belly, fearful of losing another litter of kits, but then the stranger lunged forward, ripping open my side. I screeched, and luckily, Lionstar had led a patrol out to drive the stranger, but my then it was too late, and I was kitting. I barely survived, and whispered two words for each of my kits.

"Swiftwind Stormflame." With that, I took my last breath and claimed my place in the stars, proving Starkit's words true.

So that is my story. I only hope to be remembered, as I fade away forever into depths of the twinkling night I always so deeply loved.


	17. 20 Love Stories- SpiritClan

**20 Love Stories- SpiritClan**

* * *

"I have something to tell you," Pebbleshine murmured. "Just to prove not all things are bad."

"Well, what is it?" Hawkwing asked. "Has Echosong had another vision?" Pebbleshine shook her head. _I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet!_

"Nothing like that," she purred. "I'm expecting kits, your kits." She watched the delight on Hawkwing's face, and the happiness in his eyes. _I can remember when we hated each other. It wasn't too long ago,_ she reflected. _We've come so far since then._

She remembered the day Duskpaw had died in the fire, and Hawkwing had saved her over Duskpaw. _Hawkwing hated me, and I still don't know why. But we're mates now, and that hatred is behind us, in the past._ Pebbleshine remembered his fear, his pain. All of it could have been her fault. But she'd never know. Some things just need to be kept secret.

This she knew from experience.


	18. How Can I Love You?- RiseClan

**How Can I Love You?- RiseClan**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader \- Sorrelstar**\- dark gray she-cat with white paws

 **Deputy** **\- Troutclaw** \- dark brown tom

 **M. Cat** **\- Watermist** \- black she-cat

 **Warriors:**

 **Duskwing** \- silver-gray tom with amber eyes (apprentice, Minnowpaw)

 **Swiftstream** \- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice, Sunpaw)

 **Apprentices**

**Minnowpaw** \- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Sunpaw** \- ginger tom with one missing eye and a torn ear

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Minnowpaw asked her mentor, Duskwing. Duskwing loked up from where he was sharing tongues with Swiftstream, his mate. _I should be his mate instead of that Swiftstream!_

"How about hunting?" Swiftstream suggested. "You could compete with Sunpaw." Minnowpaw let out a sigh of annoyance and exaggeration n

"You want me to compete with a one-eyed, one-eared cat?" she snapped. "I'll do it because Sunpaw's going to _lose_." _Can't Swiftstream let me have a conversation with Duskwing without her interfering?_ Minnowpaw shot Swiftstream a glare, but the light brown tabby didn't notice it. Duskwing, however, did, and he didn't look happy, or even remotely pleased.

"Minnowpaw!" he snapped. "Come with me." Minnowpaw followed Duskwing, but their one-on-one conversation wasn't supposed to be about her getting in trouble, but Duskwing admitting that he liked her over Swiftstream, and that he didn't like Swiftstream at all.

"What am I here for?" Minnowpaw grumbled, knowing that it would annoy Duskwing. Duskwing narrowed his eyes at her, they resembled minature, fiery, blazing suns of the brightest red amber.

" _Swiftstream_ is my mate, not you!" Duskwing hissed. "You're stuck-up, arrogant, prideful, and a liar! Just because your father is Troutclaw, and your mother is Sorrelstar, doesn't mean you're better than anybody else!" Minnowpaw's eyes widened at Duskwing's outburst.

"I _don't!"_ she protested. Minnowpaw's eyes shone with hurt and pain. "Surely you don't mean this? Duskwing?" Duskwing did nothing but turn and stalk away, leaving her alone in the sparse clearing. With that, Minnowpaw fled into the marshes, aiming to drown herself. _I really though Duskwing liked me,_ she thought. _And now Sorrelstar and Troutclaw will be mad at me because I'm not perfect!_ Minnowpaw jumped into the river, sinking like a stone. Minnowpaw closed her eyes. _This is it. My doom._

Then she felt her scruff grasped in someone's jaws. She squirmed weakly.

"Don't move," the cat hissed. _Sunpaw._ Surprisingly, Minnowpaw didn't feel her usual hatred toward him. As soon as she was on solid ground, Sunpaw began to speak. "Why were you at the bottom of the river?" Sunpaw's mew was soft and soothing.

"Duskwing said I'm stuck-up, arrogant, prideful, and a liar." Minnowpaw whispered, feeling the hurt all over again. Sunpaw licked her ear.

"That's not true," he encouraged. "Duskwing is just upset." Minnowpaw looked up at Sunpaw, for once not noticing the missing eye and ear, hope in her green eyes.

"Really? You really think so?" Minnowpaw repeated. Sunpaw gave her an encouraging smile, his one eye bright and his ear and tail high.

"Of course." It was then when Minnowpaw realized something. _All this time, all I needed was a friend._


	19. Clueless- RiseClan, SpiritClan

**Clueless- RiseClan, SpiritClan**

* * *

 **"** Hey, Fallenkit!" My littermate, Maplekit, called. "Want to play mossball with myself, Pinekit and Spottedkit?" I nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" I squeaked. "Why wouldn't I?" Maplekit shrugged as she led me over to where Spottedkit and our other littermate, Pinekit, were waiting.

"You got Fallenkit to play!" Pinekit mewed happily. "Now the teams are even!" It was then when I noticed he couldn't meet my gaze. _He's probably just nervous. After all, it's our apprentice ceremony today!_

"I'll be on Fallenkit's team!" Spottedkit mewed, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Pinekit dipped his head.

"Then I'm with Maplekit!" he declared. We played mossball until sunhigh, when Shadystar yowled the familiar summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" I bounded into the clearing with Maplekit and Pinekit at my side. I slowed to a stop, curling my tail over my paws and lifting my head. "We have kits who have reached six moons." By now most cats were gathered in the clearing, and the air was still. "Maplekit, Pinekit, come forward." I froze as my name wasn't called. _Did Shadystar forget me?_ But deep inside, I knew Shadystar hadn't forgotten. He just wasn't making me an apprentice.

Turning, I slunk away as Maplekit and Pinekit were made Maplepaw and Pinepaw, apprenticed to Firelight and Specklefern. _What's wrong with me?_ I wailed silently. Unconsciously, my paws led me into the medicine den, by the pool of water they used. I peered into the rippling water, shocked by what I saw next.

My face was scarred. I had one eye and one ear. My pelt was tattered and my one eye was dull. _That makes sense. I can never be a warrior._ Then a faint memory shone in my thoughts. I had been out of camp, less than a moon old, and fallen off a cliff, earning me the name of Fallenkit. _Fallenkit_. I undrestood my name now, too. I left camp and stared at the cliff where I had fallen. The place that had made me _clueless_.


	20. My Fault- RiseClan, SpiritClan

**My Fault- RiseClan, SpiritClan**

* * *

 _The monster hurtled closer, the acidic scent of the Thunderpath filling Honeypaw's nose. She was frozen, frozen, as it rumbled closer. Honeypaw heard a shriek, barely noticing it was hers._

 _"Honeypaw!"_

"Honeypaw!" There was a growl from her mentor, Palemoon. "You'll wake everybody with your talking!" Honeypaw ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" It wasn't _her_ fault her tail had been crushed by the monster all those moons ago! It wasn't _her_ fault Stormstar had forced her to become Palemoon's apprentice, to train as a medicine cat! Honeypaw hated every moment of it. _I can't remember which herbs do what, or what they even look_ like! Sooner or later, Honeypaw was sure she'd end up killing someone. _And then I'd be_ exiled. While pondering this, Honeypaw fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Palemoon attempted to teach Honeypaw how to use thyme.

"Thyme works for shock," she was saying, but Honeypaw heard none of it. She was too busy daydreaming about being a warrior. "Honeypaw!" Palemoon snapped. "I give up. I'm going to collect some mallow." With that, Palemoon stalked away, her pale blue eyes stormy. _Good!_ Honeypaw thought angrily. _I hope you will never come back!_

By sunhigh, Honeypaw was getting worried. Palemoon had been gone all day. _I didn't mean it! I can't cure the clan of anything!_

"Stormstar!" There was a call from outside the den and Honeypaw rushed outside at the same time as Stormstar. Her eyes widened as she saw a body. Not any body, but the body of Palemoon. Her usually clean, crisp white fur, was crusted with drying blood and was ruffled and torn as if she had been ambushed. _I truly didn't mean what I thought earlier!_ Honeypaw tried to convince herself. It didn't work.

...

"Honeyleaf!" A young warrior named Blazeheart called, rushing into her den. "Mallowkit has a bellyache!" Honeyleaf nodded and dismissed Blazeheart curtly. _Yarrow and juniper berries!_ She had learned the basics, but still had trouble identifying herbs.

Honeyleaf grabbed what she thought was yarrow and then juniper berries, not realizing it was watermint and deathberries. She reached Mallowkit. The kit was looking pained.

"Eat these," she mewed, tearing off some of the supposed yarrow and juniper berries. Mallowkit obeyed, licking up the herbs. Almost immediately, he started choking and convulsing. _What have I done? "_ It was an accident!" she sshouted, earning the attention of many warriors, including Stormstar, Mallowkit's father.

"You killed my kit!" Stormstar snarled. Honeyleaf saw that Mallowkit's body was still, no breath raised his small chest.

"I'm sorry!" Honeyleaf cried.

"Murderer!" Mallowkit's mother, Specklefern, hissed. "Drive her out!"

"Drive her out! Drive her out!" The chant rose in the camp. Honeyleaf stared at Stormstar. _I'm sorry!_ Finally Stormstar spoke again.

"Honeyleaf, you are exiled. If you are found on our territory again, my warriors have permission to kill you."

* * *

Cloudpool was shocked. His sister had done _what_? He knew Honeyleaf, and she wasn't the kind to kill an innocent kit. _Apparently I didn't know her as well as I thought._


	21. Two Sides Of A Story- Wishing Upon Stars

**Two Sides Of A Story- Wishing Upon Stars**

* * *

 **Brightleaf:**

Brightleaf waited under the moonlight, her sleek silver-and-white fur glowing. _I hope that Stoneclaw comes._ The thought echoed through her mind. _Tonight is the night I tell him we can't keep doing this-I'm WindClan's medicine cat, and expecting his kits!_ No doubt, Quickstar would question her. No doubt that she would be punished. _I hope he takes it well._ But Brightleaf knew Stoneclaw wouldn't, he wasn't that kind of cat. _Why would I take him as my mate in the first place? He's violent, easily angered, and mean._ Brightleaf already knew the answer. _You were lonely and stressed, and Stoneclaw was your friend._

Her thoughts scattered, like rabbits being chased, as the bracken rustled behind her, and she shifted, her gaze watching the shadow striped bracken rustle again. Stoneclaw's familiar muscular form was visible as he pushed his way out of the bracken. His scornful gaze melted, just for a moment, as he gazed at her. But it didn't last, his eyes hardened moments later.

"Brightleaf." The greeting was cold, emotionless, blunt. Brightleaf flinched, his voice hinted he wasn't in a good mood.

"S...S..Stoneclaw." Brightleaf stuttered. All her confidence and plans melted away under the force of Stoneclaw's glare. "I..I." She stopped, mid-sentence, as Stoneclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me." Stoneclaw's words were as hard as steel, and sharp as flint. Brightleaf dropped her gaze before replying.

"I'm expecting kits..." Her mew was quiet and soft, much unlike Stoneclaw's. Stoneclaw's eyes lit up in rage as he pinned her down.

"You're _what?_ " he snarled, outrage clear in his eyes. Brightleaf didn't answer, she was trembling at his words.

"Stoneclaw?" A new voice asked. A small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes padded into the clearing. Stoneclaw instantly froze, stepping back and Brightleaf could see he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"Mintbreeze," he purred. The gray she-cat glared at him.

"What are you doing with the WindClan medicine cat, Stoneclaw?" she demanded. "You're breaking two codes right now!" _Mintbreeze_. Brightleaf remembered the she-cat- Stoneclaw's littermate.

"Well, no one will ever know." Stoneclaw lunged forward and caught Mintbreeze's neck in his jaws as she tried to flee. Horror filled Brightleaf as Mintbreeze dropped to the moonlit ground, glistening blood shimmering on her tabby fur.

What did you do?" Brightleaf whispered. Stoneclaw turned to face her, blood staining his fur as well.

"Nobody needs to know, Brightleaf. If you tell, well, you know what happened to Mintbreeze." He padded away once more, and Brightleaf stared at Mintbreeze's stiffening body. _That could be me._

 **Stoneclaw:**

Stoneclaw observed Brightleaf sitting in the clearing, the bright silver moonlight turning her fur an almost glowing shade of silvery white. _She's beautiful._ The thought grieved him, for he could never tell her. Stoneclaw was too far gone, the side of him that was in the Dark Forest was winning a battle within himself, and the side of him, the light in him, was slowly dying away.

Taking a deep breath, Stoneclaw padded through the bracken, the bracken crackling under his pads and against his pelt. Brightleaf turned to meet him, and warmth filled his gaze before the monster inside him turned it cold and scornful.

"Brightleaf." His mew startled even him, it was cold and hard, without emotion. It hurt him as Brightleaf flinched away, her usually warm amber gaze fearful.

"S..S..Stoneclaw." Brightleaf stuttered, still staring at him in fear. "I..I." She stopped mid-sentence, and it took Stoneclaw a few minutes to realize he had narrowed his eyes at her. _That's not the real Stoneclaw,_ he wanted to wail.

"Tell me." Stoneclaw meant for it to be reassuring and warm, but the monster changed it to it being hard and sharp.

"I'm expecting kits..." Brightleaf's mew trailed off and it was so quiet he could barely hear it. _That's great!_ The idea of being a father thrilled him.

"You're _what?"_ Stoneclaw hated how he sounded threatening, his teeth exposed in a snarl. _No! That's not how I feel!_ It was too late, even if he _could_ change anything. Brightleaf was trembling at his words, eyes wide.

"Stoneclaw?" His sister's voice echoed through the silent night, and he quickly took control again.

"Mintbreeze," he purred. Maybe she would tell Brightleaf how much he loved her- because Stoneclaw couldn't. To his surprise, Mintbreeze glared at him, anger sparking in her gaze.

"What are you doing with the WindClan medicine cat, Stoneclaw?" Mintbreeze demanded. "You're breaking two codes right now!" Guilt surged through him as he realized she was right.

"Well, no one will ever know." As his sister's eyes lit up with fear, she tried to flee. Quickly, Stoneclaw grabbed her neck in his jaws, but before he snapped her neck, he shut his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge what he was doing. _No! I wouldn't do this!_ Fear filled Stoneclaw. He no longer had any control of his body. Hesitatantly, Stoneclaw opened his eyes to see Mintbreeze on the moonlit ground, blood staining her neck fur.

"What did you do?" Brightleaf's horrified whisper caught Stoneclaw's attention, and the monster forced him to turn toward her.

"Nobody needs to know, Brightleaf. If you tell, well you know what happened to Mintbreeze." Stoneclaw turned and padded away coolly, but he could feel Brightleaf's gaze boring into him. _Oh, Brightleaf! How can I love you, when I'm like this?_


	22. Drabble 2- StormClan RP

**Drabble 2- StormClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, and StreamClan RP**

There's so much pain flooding me as blood gushes out of my wound. No amount of cobwebs will save me now. The heavily pounding rain washes some of the blood away, but more flows out. I am helpless as my death comes closer.

In my vision comes a blurred figure. It calls my name,

"Doeshine!" I close my eyes as Quietstorm approaches. We stay there, in silence, as my life ebbs away. "You're a great friend," Quietstorm finally says.

Now, as I approach StarClan, I say softly,

"Goodbye, my friend."


	23. Flying Feet- StormClan RP

**Flying** **Fe** **et-** **StormC** **lan,** **Lightnin** **gClan,** **Breeze** **Clan,** **an** **d** **Stream** **Clan** **RP**

* * *

The breeze is rushing past, swift and smooth against my sides. My heart is pounding wildly, adrenaline coursing through my veins. The broad moors seem to go on forever, just beckoning me to continue my hunt. The sky above is bright and blue, the sun is shining cheerily. Now I can only feel the exhileration of a fight, or a run. The rabbit with the white tail is hopping swiftly. I'm slowly tiring, but I can catch this rabbit. It darts down a hidden burrow, and I skid on the ground, not able to stop immediately because of the momentum I had. My attempt to catch this rabbit was unsuccessful, but there will be more opportunities. Many more. A flash of movement catches my eye. It's that same rabbit, just taunting me. I take off again, throwing back dust, and chase after the rabbit. Some things never change, after all, I'm a WindClan cat.


	24. Counting Stars- StormClan RP

**Counting Stars- StormClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, and StreamClan RP**

* * *

Just another one of Featherleap's victims, now. What had come over her? She had jumped on me while we were walking together, slit my throat, and then looked horrified. The cut was beginning to feel numb, and I struggled to breathe in the cool night air. Blood gushed out of the wound, and I focused my gaze on the almost pitch-black night sky. The moon was partly clouded- hopefully that meant StarClan disagreed with Featherleap's actions- but the stars shone brightly. They were just small dots of white light, how could they be cats in any way. Stonescar barely heard Featherleap's next words.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper, but somehow he could detect the sincerity she felt. _It's too late,_ he wanted to say, but when he tried to, blood gurgled at his throat and he only felt more faint. Muscles twitching out of his control, Stonescar kept his eyes plastered straight above. With his life pooling on the ground below him, Stonescar began to count the stars. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..._ Stonescar couldn't get past eight, as his head slumped down, his eyes closed, and darkness rushed in on him.

Strange enough, counting the stars had calmed him, in those last few minutes.


	25. Blank Space- StormClan RP

**Blank Space- StormClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, and StreamClan RP**

* * *

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Over and over she heard it again. At least she was sheltered, under this confining roof that they called home. With seven nests, the space felt confining and much too warm for her liking. Rising to her paws, the she-cat stepped over sleeping bodies, careful not to step on anyone.

At the entrance of the cave, the she-cat stared at the rain falling in steady and consistent sheets. The shaded sky had not yet turned golden with the colors of dawn, and the she-cat stepped out into the storm. Lightning cracked, thunder boomed, but she did not hear any of it. She thrived on it- loved it deeply, perhaps more than her own kin.

The she-cat stayed there, motionless in the rain, for what seemed like eternity. No longer did she think of her family's problems- nor of her own. As the dawn came, the she-cat lifted her chin. To anyone who saw her, they'd see a ginger she-cat lined by the new dawn's sky, positioned as if to say that she was the best.

 _My name is Spark,_ she thought. _My name is Spark._


	26. What if?- StormClan RP

**What if...?- StormClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, and StreamClan RP**

* * *

 _What if Deerpaw hadn't died on the Thunderpath. What would her warrior name have been? Deertail? No. Deerstorm? No. Deerblaze? Possibly._ Thoughts race through my mind. Deerpaw's death is all my fault. _I_ dared her to cross after a rabbit. _But it was her choice to accept it,_ a faint voice in my head reminded. _She could never refuse a dare,_ I sighed internally. I still remember that day...

 _"Deerpaw, I dare you to cross the Thunderpath and come back! If you do, I'll do your chores for a moon!" I exclaimed. The pale silver she-cat though a moment, then nodded._

 _"Dare accepted, Duskpaw!" she replied cheerily. "I hope you like mouse bile!" I wrinkled my nose at this, but still giggled as I followed her out of camp. I wasn't worried about our mentors, we had the day off. When we reached the Thunderpath, Deerpaw crossed to the other side easily. She was walking down the middle of the Thunderpath when I noticed a loud, snarling monster, heading toward my sister._

 _"Deerpaw!" I screeched. But it was too late. There was a snapping sound as the monster hit Deerpaw head-on. "Deerpaw!" Her body was mangled, odd pieces of bone puncturinf her thick pale silver fur. Her breath was ragged._

 _"Hey, Duskpaw, at least I won't have to do chorse in StarClan," she breathed. My eyes grew wide._

 _"Deerpaw! No!"_

The memory haunts me even now. The crack of bone, Deerpaw's final breaths and words. It was my fault, and now there is always a lingering 'what if?'.


	27. Wanderer In The City- Cats Among Rubble

**Wanderer In The City- Cats Among Rubble**

* * *

The dusky gray dawn light fell upon Blizzard's pale fur. Sleepy, the young kit blinked and yawned widely. No nightmares at all. The kit bounced to her paws, then left her scrapped together den behind her.

There was no noise in the Twoleg city. Birdsong sliced through the quiet like a sharp claw or tooth. Then her own stomach rumbled loudly, and Blizzard was reminded that she needed to hunt to survive.

So with hunger gnawing away at her stomach, Blizzard began to scent for prey. The young kit could detect nothing but bitter Twoleg stench and a bit of something burned and charred. Blizzard shivered, but the kit moved forward with swift, light paw steps.

Then something- a scent- caught her attention. To her right, near a dead monster with a missing eye and flat foot, was a skinny rat. Blizzard froze at the sight of it. She knew rats tasted bad, but she knew it was food. And she also knew food was a good thing.

Cautiously, the pale-furred she-kit crept forward toward the rat. It cast wary glances at her, and she pounced- only to find that the rat had run off. With a growl of frustration, Blizzard hared after the tip of its crooked tail. Blizzard found nothing but Twoleg rubbish where the rat had disappeared.

Turning around to try another area, she found herself staring at another she-cat. A gray mutant she-cat, to be precise, with a lighter underbelly and blue eyes, adorned of avian wings and a third eye.

"Who are you?" Blizzard asked, taking a trembling step backward. The small kit stared at the she-cat, eyes widened in fear and awe.

"The question really is, who are you?" replied the older cat. Blizzard took note of the she-cat's action. She radiated authority. And also had a sense of sternness and order to her.

"Blizzard.." Blizzard mewed softly. She was unsure of this situation. Did this strange cat want to be her friend or foe. Blizzard had no way of knowing.

"I'm Rubblestar."

At this comment, Blizzard recalled the stories her mother had told her as a younger kitten. Of ancient, majestic clans who ruled over everything. Blizzard narrowed her green eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" questioned Blizzard with a tremble to her quiet mew. Rubblestar looked at her, then, her eyes cold and stern.

"The name of a leader," answered Rubblestar. She had a strange gleam in her three eyes. "Or, you could say, the name of the leader of RubbleClan." So Rubblestar was in the clans, deciphered Blizzard.

"And that concerns me how?"

"This Twoleg trash heap has no prey other than skinny, underfed rats," said Rubblestar, "and RubbleClan has more." Then, Blizzard understood. Rubblestar wanted her to join RubbleClan. That was the simple, blunt truth. The leader had no intention of helping her, as far as Blizzard could tell. All Rubblestar wanted was another recruit. "If you decide to join," added the leader, "then I shall meet you at that wrecked monster." Blizzard nodded, though she had no intention of joining Rubblestar's Clan.

Blizzard watched the she-cat lift into the air and swoop away through the smoke-scented air. With a sigh, Blizzard cast a glance at the setting sun. It had really been that long? The young kit headed back to her den, curling up with a grunt.

Rubblestar wouldn't be seeing her the next morning, that much Blizzard knew. Even though she would probably die, Blizzard would follow her deceased mother's trusted advice: Don't trust anybody.

* * *

Seasons later, a 10-moon old Blizzard limped into the RubbleClan camp. Now, she needed their protection.

Rubblestar approached the bleeding she-cat.

"Blizzard, was it?"

Blizzard nodded, head bent. "You finally decided to join us." There was a pause. "Welcome to RubbleClan."


	28. Living On- Cats Among Rubble

**Living On- Cats Among Rubble**

* * *

Blizzardkit watched the sky anxiously. It was almost sunhigh, and Blizzardkit knew that when sunhigh came, she'd finally become an apprentice! The pale-furred kit wondered who she'd get as her mentor. Maybe she would be assigned to Wrensong or Maplewing or Crowrise. Maybe even to Rubblestar herself!

Blizzardkit shifted her paws over the ground, her green eyes narrowed in thought. The first thing she wanted to do was go hunting...or on a tour of the territory...or battle training...or...

"Cats of RubbleClan!" Blizzardkit was jerked out of her thoughts by Rubblestar's call. A thrill of excitement ran down her spine as she saw the RubbleClan leader standing on the leader's rock. "We are strong, and today, we will add a new apprentice to our ranks!" Blizzardkit watched Rubblestar with excitement in her green gaze. "It has come to my attention that one of our kits has reached six moons." Rubblestar nodded to Blizzardkit, and the silver and white she-kit's heartbeat quickened. "Blizzardkit, come forward." She did so, and stared up at the gray she-cat. "Blizzardkit, from now on you will be known as Blizzardpaw, and-" Rubblestar paused to sweep her gaze around the crowd of cats, "-you will be mentored by Mistwhisker." As the flecked blue-gray tom padded toward her with a look of awe on his face, Blizzardpaw watched Rubblestar for her next words. "Mistwhisker, I believe you will eagerly pass on to Blizzardpaw all that I taught you."

Turning back to her new mentor, Blizzardpaw tipped her head back so she could reach Mistwhisker's nose. She was practically bursting with pride, and as her name was called, she quickly whispered to Mistwhisker, "What are we doing first?"

Chuckling, Mistwhisker answered with, "How does exploring the territory sound?" Blizzardpaw nodded eagerly at this statement, bouncing on her paws.

"It sounds great!" the apprentice mewed brightly. "Can we go now!" Her mentor nodded his approval, and when Mistwhisker started padding toward the camp exit, she bounded after him with nimble paws.

After a long while, Mistwhisker paused and so did Blizzardpaw. The new apprentice was panting and she took a few quick breaths to regain some energy.

"While we're here in this clearing," Mistwhisker said, "I can teach you some scents and stalking skills." The pale-furred she-cat nodded, having caught her breath. Mistwhisker taught her how to do a hunting crouch, and although she tried at least five times, she had it down not too long after that.

Mistwhisker also showed her how to identify the scents of mouse and vole, but that wasn't too hard for her since she had seen the creatures on the fresh-kill pile. And now Blizzardpaw was running after her mentor with uneven strides. She didn't realize Mistwhisker had stopped until she heard his panicked cry, "Blizzardpaw, slow down!"

The last thing she saw before her world went dark was the ground below her seeming to crumble away. But the darkness crashed down on her and she saw nothing more.

•••••

"Blizzardpaw! Blizzardpaw, can you hear me?" Groggily, Blizzardpaw opened one eye to see Shadowsky, the medicine cat. Every one of her muscles ached and the pale-furred cat let out a soft groan.

"What happened?" questioned the she-cat. All she remembered was the ground crumbling underneath her paws, and then...nothing until she woke up in the medicine den.

Now Mistwhisker's blue-gray fur was appearing at the edge of Blizzardpaw's vision. "The ground in that area is unstable," he told her. "I tried to warn you, but I couldn't in time."

 _"_ The important thing is that your injuries were not severe," Shadowsky chimed in. Blizzardpaw dipped her head, then she let her head fall again. _I'm never going to live this down,_ her mind groaned _._ But there _would_ be more opportunities, she knew, and this was only the beginning.


	29. C1, P1- Write-A-Story

Challenge 1: Part One- Create-A-Story

* * *

Turtle!" Turtle hears her mother Storm's panicked cry. "We need to leave!" Turtle can tell why. The walls of her Twoleg nest burn with hot fire. Her grey tabby fur bushes out in fear like it's been stuck in an active electrical socket. Flames leap out of every crevice the kit tries to hide in. Heat scorches the ends of her fluffed-out fur, and the blazing inferno traces her every step- her every movement. The musty, suffocating smell of smoke makes her cough as its musty tang fills the air. Turtle casts her frightened green gaze around, and sees her mother. Quickly, she dashes over to her through a rare spot that hasn't yet been scorched black. The blaze of fire follows them, and it devours up the wooden Twoleg nest within moments. The air is heavy with the scent of smoke and some thing that burns.

Turtle feels herself being lifted by the scruff by her mother Storm, and she is flung away from the searing hot flames. The last thing she sees is the tongues of flame seeming to roar with a wicked laughter as it creeps closer to her mother. Then a chain of yowls begin as Storm is engulfed alive by the wicked flames. The yield soon stop, and Turtle knows that Storm is gone. She shivers. Her mother was just burned alive in front of her very eyes. Now, the flames are racing at her, and she runs, as far and fast as she can. But the flames are closing in, closer, closer...and...darkness.


	30. Thoughts- Light in the Darkness

The winter wind blew fiercely and buffeted Aspendusk's thick black fur. Snow drizzled down from the gloomy grey sky, blanketing the world in a pure frosty white. It was beautiful, that much was clear, but Aspendusk had always despised the chilly seasons. _After all, my fur is black, not white. I don't blend in._

The ShadowClan warrior shivered as she crept through the snow-filled night. Why had Pinestar sent her to spy on RiverClan—during a winter storm, in the middle of a war? _You already know why_ , her mind replied. _You were sent because you're Pinestar's daughter and she thinks you're the best cat for the job._ The cold leaf-bare gale stung her face with small, fierce ice crystals. It howled like the wolves that sometimes hung about near the Carrionplace.

"It's so cold!" Were those cats, or was she now imagining things? Aspendusk found herself unable to move as she heard the sound of snow crunching coming closer, closer. But even as she sucked in a gulp of air and held her breath, she saw nothing approaching near through the haze of white.

 _Do I have frostbite?_ she wondered numbly. _What would Cedarsky say? 'Foolish she-cat.'_ That's what she'd say. Aspendusk forced herself to continue through the snow. _Go to the RiverClan camp_. Pinestar's voice echoed through her mind. _I want to know when they are next going to attack._ The black-furred she-cat let out a low, shuddering breath. It immediately morphed into a wispy vapor, dissipating like mist as it left her trembling lips.

Aspendusk could no longer feel her paws as she tried to locate RiverClan's camp. The sparse growth around her seemed unfamiliar and unwelcoming. The marshes she had in her own territory, but RiverClan's felt foreign. She clumsily stumbled along, no longer pretending to hide.

"Oh, look!" It felt like her heart had stopped beating. Her head lifted; yellow-green eyes widening in fear. There, a few fox-lengths before her, stood two cats with pelts of shimmering frost; a she-cat and a tom. "Snowfall, I think that's a ShadowClan cat!" A wave of horror swept over Aspendusk as the other cat turned their eyes towards where she stood.

"You're right, Frostpaw." A pause. "I bet Reedstar will want to know about this." The she-cat, whom Aspendusk assumed was Snowfall, moved closer to her.

"Go away." Aspendusk's words were soft and weak. _Why did I agree to go on this mission?_ She let her eyelids fall closed. The darkness felt more than a welcome relief from the frigid snow blowing into her eyes.

Even with no vision, Aspendusk could tell Snowfall was not disturbed by the weakness in her voice. "I'll bet Pinestar sent you out here to spy on us," she said coyly, "and I bet Reedstar will order you executed." _No...no..no..._ Opening her eyes again, she felt panicked at the sight of Snowfall so close. No matter how Aspendusk tried to calm her restless heart, it kept thumping fast in her chest.

She stiffened her limbs. "Pinestar _will_ seek revenge," she hissed weakly, attempting to sound threatening.

Snowfall laughed it off—a high, breezy sound that Aspendusk classified as fake. "Frostpaw! Go fetch Reedstar and tell her it's urgent." The white she-cat turned back to Aspendusk, and a small smile carefully worked its way into her lips as the other cat wheeled around to where Aspendusk guessed RiverClan's camp was. _I don't think we're very far away, because Snowfall and Frostpaw don't seem to be freezing._

By the time Reedstar, a cream tabby she-cat, came into view, Aspendusk was violently shivering. Her teeth chattered together. "Frostpaw tells me that you have been spying." Her words were cold, calculated.

"It...wasn't my idea," Aspendusk forced out through gritted teeth.

Reedstar's eyes glittered in the cold light. "Snowfall, go back to camp." As the white she-cat retreated, the cream tabby cleared her throat. "Tell me why and you might _only_ get your paw bitten clear off."

The black-furred she-cat tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her saliva had turned as cold as the rest of her body. Her mouth was completely dry. "She wanted to...to..know when you were going to...attack." _If Pinestar knew I was giving the enemy information about ShadowClan, she'd punish me._ She felt sick. A cold sweat had appeared.

"That's not enough information to keep you alive!" Reedstar snapped, a snarl building in the back of her throat. "Not even close! When is her next attack?"

Aspendusk tried to stutter something, but in a flash, Reedstar had unsheathed her claws. They gleamed dimly in the middle of her vision. The needle-sharp claws dig deep into Aspendusk's throat. A scarlet puddle melded into one with the snow under the warrior's body. She gasped for breath.

"You will pay." As she gulped breath into her body, her strength started to fade. "I hope you die like I am." The last flashes of light faded in her mind, and Aspendusk lay still.


	31. Broken Hail—Light in the Darkness

**Broken Hail—Light in the Darkness**

* * *

In the four warrior Clans, it was now the beginning of new-leaf, the stereotyped time of wondrous things and fresh growth. The sun was shining bright, the weather was mild, and the prey ran in abundance. WindClan warriors grew sleek and lean once again.

But even as Hawkclaw enjoyed the pleasant season, he could think of only one thing: his mate Rainsong's kitting. His claws were fully unsheathed and digging into the soft, warm earth.

Her yowls pierced the still air. His clanmates whispered to each other, exchanging worried glances. They tried to hide their worry from him, but Hawkclaw still noticed it. Rainsong had been kitting since before dawn, and as Hawkclaw looked up at the clear blue sky, he observed the sun was at its midpoint. _It's sunhigh,_ he thought dimly, d _o kittings usually last this long?_

The grey tabby tom imagined Rainsong with her blue eyes scrunched closed, silver-and-white tabby fur tangled into clumps. _I don't understand why Bramblefur won't let me in to see her!_ Was something wrong with the kits?

A few moments later, Bramblefur appeared at the den entrance, looking tired and haggard, though Hawkclaw sensed no strong negativity emanating from him. "You have three she-kits and a tom," he informed the grey tabby tom. "Just...don't be upset if one of them is not able to become a warrior."

"Thank you," Hawkclaw managed, "for the warning." He closed his eyes and paused. "But I will love them no matter what." Bramblefur stopped and stared at Hawkclaw.

"I respect you for that," the elderly medicine cat mewed. "But Rainsong might not be so tolerant." Then he turned and headed towards the medicine den.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Hawkclaw entered the nursery. Almost immediately, he spotted his mate. Her head was lowered, and he could tell she was staring at the four kits nestled at her belly. The three she-kits had grey, silver, and black pelts, respectively. The single tom's fur was grey and white.

"How are you doing?" His voice was soft as he stepped towards Rainsong.

"Good enough." She lifted her head. "I...I think one of them has a crippled leg..." Her voice trailed off slowly, eyes narrowed.

Hawkclaw followed her gaze to the smallest kit. She was right. Their single tom-kit's left hind leg was twisted at an odd angle. It didn't look natural. "We should name them," he told her.

Rainsong blinked rapidly, like the thought hadn't occurred to her until then. "Uh—yes. Yes, we should." When she didn't move to start right away, Hawkclaw took up the role himself.

"How about Stormkit for the grey tabby?" Hawkclaw questioned. "And maybe Hollykit for the black she-kit?"

Rainsong nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes, those names sound nice. Creekkit for the silver tabby?"

Hawkclaw purred, feeling a spark of happiness in his chest. "A beautiful name for a beautiful kit. And for our little tom, is Hailkit okay?"

Her face hardened. Rainsong didn't look up. "I suppose." Her entire demeanor had changed at the mention of newly-named Hailkit.

Hesitating at Rainsong's disinterest, Hawkclaw asked, "Are you all right? Do you want to rest? I can come back later."

She shook her head insistently. "No! It's fine." A pause. "I just thought _all_ my kits would be competent enough to become warriors!"

Upset, the grey tabby tom started, "That doesn't make Hailkit-"

She cut him off before he could continue with his comment. "Duty is everything!" she hissed. "Duty is what makes Clan cats what we are!"

Hawkclaw stared at his mate is disbelief. _Hailkit_ _is no different from our other kits'!_ "You should rest," he stated coldly. "You clearly need time to think about what you've said."

"No." Rainsong's voice was suddenly firm. "No, I'm _not_ changing my mind on this. I'm ashamed that he is our kit."

"Exactly!" Hawkclaw snapped. "He is _our_ kit— _our_ flesh and blood." He paused before he continued. "You're not the Rainsong I fell in love with," he added. "Remember the day in the meadow—when you said you'd love any kit you had with me?"

Rainsong stared at him, crystal blue eyes wide. "That was a long time ago," she muttered. "And I didn't think I'd have a _crippled_ kit who can't ever become a warrior!"

Hawkclaw blinked slowly at her. "Remember that you promised, Rainsong." He stood to leave, long tail lashing furiously. "You're a promise-breaker now as well as a dishonor to me."

* * *

By that leaf-fall, the kits had grown into sleek-furred young cats. Newly-apprenticed, they were not easily dissuaded and eager to please. And as young apprentices are, they seemed to always have reckless plans. Even Hailkit had vouched to become a warrior apprentice alongside his sisters, even if it was mostly to prove his mother wrong.

And one night, the small grey and white tom had finally had enough. "Stop treating me like I'm not as good as my sisters," he said, storming up to her.

"You're not," Rainsong said dismissively. "They're my perfect little angels."

"Well, they may be, but they've accepted my disability," Hailpaw stated. He though of bright-minded Stormpaw, logical Creekpaw, optimistic Hollypaw. "They're my best friends."

"My daughters are young still," she replied. "They'll learn in their own time."

"You make it sound like I'm not your son."

"You may be, but that doesn't mean I have to treat you like one."

"I don't have to act like your son either," he growled. "I've done everything I can to earn your approval. And it didn't work. Why? Simply because you don't care anymore." He took a deep breath. "You're a wretched she-cat, _Mom_. I don't have to listen to you anymore. I'm not a kit to be pushed around. Goodbye, forever."

She blinked at him, but her expression remained hard. And he limped away, feeling freer than he had ever before.


End file.
